To Catch a Demon
by Aya Yuugi
Summary: AU. IK. Inuyasha, a highly skilled thief, enrolled in Shikon University to get his hands on the Shikon no Tama. When he meets Kagome Higurashi he comes to realize that getting the jewel may not be the only thing preventing him from leaving.[Reposted]


**To Catch a Demon**

**Chapter One**

Inuyasha walked slowly in stride towards the entrance of the college with one thing on his mind. The Shikon no Tama. After weeks of planning he was finally here, at Shikon University.

They would have never seen it coming. With the top-notch security around the jewel at the college museum, a mere student would never be able to touch it. Not unless the student was a highly trained half demon. _Which would be me…_he smiled to himself as he pushed opened the oak doors.

He didn't just feel good, he looked good. A clever little hat sat on his silver mane, covering his furry ears. He sported a red satin button up under a classy, yet casual black jacket. His black pants, though stretchy and slightly baggy, hugged his behind nicely. He also made sure his shoes were polished and especially shiny today. To top off his stylish look, he had on his square-framed sunglasses.

He shifted through the crowd and casually whipped around the corner and into the business office where he perched himself against the desk. The old stubby woman behind the desk smiled at him, "What can I do for you?"

"Iya Tetsusaiga. I need a copy of my schedule." he gave her a fang-bearing smile.

She seemed a bit intimidated by his fangs, but she nodded and typed away before looking up at him again, "Okay, some ID please."

He dug around in his pockets for a few moments before slipping her his driver's license, "There you go sweetheart."

After reviewing it for a moment, she smiled and handed it back to him with a piece of paper, "Have a nice day."

He nodded and started leaving. At least he thought he was leaving… now he was staring at the ceiling from the floor. Someone had run straight into him, knocking him over.

"Stupid frat morons…" a small voice came, obviously whoever had run into him.

He sat up slightly with an angry look on his face, "Walk much!" he growled. It was a girl.

Her brown eyes stared angrily at the floor as if she was trying to find a way out of this embarrassing situation. Her ebony hair cascaded down her shoulders over a brown feminine jacket. A lacy green material peeked out under it and it was obvious to him, she was wearing a dress. She sat up off of him and blushed again, brushing off her knee-highs.

"I'm so sorry." she purred out tiredly, "I didn't mean to." She was so embarrassed, she hadn't even looked at him yet.

"Yeah… well, be more careful." he sighed, picking himself up.

"I said I was sorry." she finally lifted her head. A shocked expression crossed her face and her blush grew considerably.

"And I said be careful." he said rudely, picking up his things.

"Oaf." she whispered.

"I heard that you wench!" he turned around pointedly.

"See if I care. You're just another spoiled frat boy!" she yelled back and stomped away.

"Crazy wench." he growled, fixing himself. Curiously, he lifted his jacket to peer at his watch. Ten 'til eight. He'd better be going to class. It had suddenly occurred to him when he looked at his schedule, that he didn't remember taking psychology.

---

The classroom was crowded and she was absolutely terrified. She'd never even _been_ to the city, but she had wanted to go to Shikon University since she realized that she wanted to be a music major. Her violin was her life. She breathed heavily and trotted up the stairs to one of two empty seats and decided that if someone else was to come in after her, she didn't feel like scooting herself in. She leaned over the seat to the boy studying hard at the desk, "Excuse me? Is someone sitting here?"

The boy smiled handsomely and brushed a light piece of hair out of his face, "Oh, no. You go right ahead miss."

"How sweet." she chirped and sat down, "Thank you."

He turned back towards her and leaned his chin in his hand, "I'm Houjo Kanjo. Your name is?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." she smiled sweetly.

"Like the nursery rhyme?" he asked curiously.

Her cheeks turned red again, "Yeah." she laughed.

"All right, children, take your seats. Welcome to Psychology 101. I am Dr. Muso." The man on the main floor of the room said, "Since it's only the—" the professor paused as another student entered the room.

"What?" he asked snippily.

"Your name please?"

"Iya Tetsusaiga." he rolled his eyes.

"Let me remind you, Iya, that my class starts at eight. Got it?"

"Whatever…" he said, surveying the room for a seat.

Kagome ground her teeth and scraped her fingers against the grain of the desk, "Not… him…" she sighed.

He growled when he could only see one seat left, but he promised himself the Shikon and he would have it. He slapped his best nonchalant face back on and walked up the stairs to his seat, "Hello, how's it going?" he grinned sarcastically as he snuggled into the seat next to Kagome.

She glared towards the front of the classroom, "Shut up. I'm listening to the teacher."

He rolled his eyes and slouched into his seat, "Lame."

"Would you close your mouth you blabbering fool?" she snapped.

"Take a midol." he sneered.

"Get laid." Kagome snapped back.

"Been there, done that." he faked a yawn, "But if you'd like, I can give you a few pointers."

She let out a large growl and stared back at her notebook. _I won't give him the satisfaction… that dog. The real question is… can I sit by him for the rest of the semester?_

---

Inuyasha peered around the room with his bags in hand. This… was his room? And where was his roommate? He shrugged nonchalantly and tossed his bags to the side of the room that seemed wasn't occupied. He kneeled and began unpacking, but just as he did, the door crept opened and he turned.

"Ah… You must be my… A man?" the seemingly disappointed boy sighed, "I was hoping for a beautiful woman."

He was wearing a nice, short sleeved, purple button shirt and black slacks. His black hair was tied back into a small ponytail and his left ear was decorated with two golden earrings.

"You don't get everything you wish for." Inuyasha shrugged.

"New here?" the boy asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Miroku Kazaana." he smiled and extended his hand.

Inuyasha sighed and shook it, "Iya Tetsusaiga."

"Ah. So, would you like me to show you the ropes?"

"No thanks." he shook his hand.

Miroku nodded, "What are you here for?"

"I want to be a parole officer." he nodded, "What about you?"

"I'm going to be a doctor." he grinned.

"That's fascinating."

"Quite a pleasure to be around, aren't you?"

"Whatever…"

"Would you like to come to a party with me tonight?"

"I'll think about. Where at?"

"The Beta Omicron Kappa house. It'll be good for you." he patted Inuyasha on the shoulders.

Suddenly a very large bang came on their door.

"Miroku! You answer the door this instant you fool! I'll have your head for this!" an angry female voice bellowed from the other side of the door.

"Oh, dear." he squeaked.

"I mean it! Open up!" she yelled louder.

Inuyasha growled and walked to open the door, "Don't get your panties in a twist."

An angry young girl wrapped in a bath towel stomped her way past Inuyasha towards Miroku, "Give them back now!"

"W-What could I possibly have my dear, Sango?" he laughed nervously, holding his hands up and backing away.

"My clothes! You knocked right before I got into the shower and I let you in thinking you were genuine in copying my psychology notes!" she poked him repeatedly in the chest.

"I was jus—"

"This is too far!" she angrily slapped him across the face, "Don't bother me again!" the girl screamed and stomped out.

Inuyasha smirked and nearly burst into laughter, "She showed you."

"Please. I fear this may ruin my whole weekend." he sighed, waving his hand, "I was sincerely hoping to take her out this weekend."

"Well, it's your own fault." Inuyasha shrugged.

"My belt got... caught on her clothes."

"Her shirt, pants, bra and underwear?" Inuyasha remarked skeptically.

"It's not impossible." Miroku retorted nonchalantly.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"It's... going on three thirty." he read from the clock.

"Aha."

"Party starts at seven. Care to join? It seems we have fresh meat on campus."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku's predatory remark, "Fine, I'll go."

"Good deal." Miroku smiled calmly, "Now... if you don't mind I have a class at four."

"Oh, leaving?"

"Yes, I'll be done at six. Do you have any classes?"

"No. I think I'm just going to wonder around campus." he said blankly.

"Alright. See you around six then." he smiled at Inuyasha and left.

---

Inuyasha had beat around the bush quite enough by this time. Why should he hide the fact that he wanted to see the Shikon? His ever-anxious feet took him into the museum. Then again, the Shikon wasn't the only thing he was after. His half brother had already claimed his half of the fortune, and somehow his father's inheritance to him had managed to make its way here instead if Inuyasha's worthy hands. At least this, he didn't have to steal. He gaped at the impressive displays. Yura of the Hair's comb, Hiten of the Thunder Brother's spear and his feet stopped at the Tetsusaiga. Yes. He would take it today.

"Is there anything I can particularly help you with?" someone from behind asked, most likely on of the museum guides.

He turned to talk to the boy. He in fact had to look down quite a bit to talk to him, "Yes. I'll take this sword."

"Sir, that… belonged to General Inutaisho. It's not for sale. It's a museum artifact." the boy said, giving him an odd look.

"I am the rightful owner of that sword." Inuyasha told him, "I shouldn't have to argue with you about this."

"What makes you think you own that sword?" he asked.

"I'm Inutaisho's son, you fool."

"Yeah, right! And I was Hiten's lover." he rolled his eyes.

"Shippo. He has right to claim." said another person, coming from the shadows, "He is indeed Inutaisho's son."

"But Kaede… It's our second most popular display next to the Shikon!"

"Hand it to him." she nodded to the sword.

Shippo sighed and unclipped the sword from where it hung, placing it in Inuyasha's hands, "Here you are sir and congratulations."

"Now leave us." Kaede nodded to him.

Inuyasha watched the little boy trot out at her command. He then looked at her, "What's the look for?"

"I had no idea that Inutaisho's other son was human." she stuck her hands behind her back and started walking.

_Good thing I came on the new moon. You would have seen it coming then… _"Then do you know I am his son?"

"I see it in your eyes. That long black hair of yours is your mother's though." she told him.

"This is why I came. I had lost track of my father's sword for years. Now that I know it's here, I can finally take it home."

She nodded, "Then take good care of it. He left it specifically to you, Inuyasha."

He nodded as well, "Don't worry priestess, I will."

---

He arrived back at the dorm at quarter after six, "Great… Now where do I…" he said, looking about the room before finally stuffing the sword under his bed.

"Ah… hello Iya." Miroku's voice rang out behind him, followed by a cloud of steam.

He turned and gave him a crooked look, "How did you…"

"I used to be a monk, Iya. I know these things. Now get dressed or we shall be late. And make it something nice." he smiled.

Inuyasha nodded, "Tonight, I'm… Inuyasha. Not Iya. I don't want anyone knowing about this." he scolded.

"Then you will be this… Inuyasha every new moon?"

Inuyasha nodded as he browsed through his things. He came up with a pair of black pants, and a black collar shirt with red lining. He pulled his hair back into a tight braid and slipped on his black boots.

"See how nice you look when you put your mind to it?"

"I don't look nice any other time!" Inuyasha fumed.

"Not that you don't… it's just…"

"Let's go!" he growled and stomped out the door.

---

"But Sango, I don't do well around crowds! And I don't have anything to wear!" Kagome whined.

"There's really nothing wrong with what you have on. Well, I suppose it's not as fun is it?" Sango said gesturing to Kagome's green dress, which wasn't all that bad. The sleeves extended down to her arms and the chest squared out with a lacy lining. It seemed appropriate enough.

"What do you suppose I do? Did you see that flashy thing that Kagura girl had on? It left little to the imagination…"

"Kagome! Look at me! I'm not dressed like that am I?" she commented, putting her hands on her hips.

Kagome noted Sango's tight black and pink shirt that fit nicely with her tight black skirt and knee high boots, "Well, no. But I can't look like that. It'll look bad on me."

Sango browsed through Kagome's bag and found a silky long sleeved shirt that buttoned at the top and fit nicely around the waist. She also noted a pair of black pants, "You know, this would look great together." Sango held up the outfit.

Kagome's jaw nearly dropped, "I only wear that with a long tank top under it."

"Kagome, you've known me since we were little. That's why I was so excited that you were coming to Shikon. I want to have some fun tonight." Sango sighed.

"Are you still mad about that Miroku incident?" Kagome asked her.

"Oh, hell with that perverted doctor." she waved her hand.

"But the way you talked on the phone, you really liked him."

"It's true I had a slight crush." she sighed, "But I won't put up with it." Sango shook her head.

"Well, I'll go with you. Let me get dressed." she smiled at her friend.

---

As soon as Inuyasha and Miroku stepped through the doors of the BOK house, a loud cheer came from the large crowd of people. Inuyasha shook his head and weaved through the crowd to a cooler, grabbing a beer.

"You're actually going to drink?" Miroku asked him.

"Not really. I'm just going to have a beer." he shrugged.

"Oh no." Miroku whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sango's here… And who is that stunning eyeful with her? She looks a bit like the headmaster's sister." he smiled.

"Oh jeez." Inuyasha stood from where he was bent and looked over. He was taken back a bit. It was the girl from before. She was dressed a bit different and her hair was pulled back with two long strands weaving over her shoulders and back into her ponytail, "Oh. That girl." Inuyasha sneered.

"That girl? I must talk to her." Miroku rushed over, dragging Inuyasha along.

Kagome jumped a bit as someone grabbed her hand, "Eek!"

"Excuse me, would you be willing to bear my child?"

"W-What!" she yelped.

"Hey!" two voices yelled simultaneously.

Kagome and Miroku both turned to the sources. Kagome swore that steam erupted from Sango's ears and as for the black haired boy next to him, she wasn't sure exactly why he was mad.

"You pig!" Sango said grabbing Kagome away from him, "How dare you!"

"Jeez, Miroku, you sure do move on quick."

"S-Sango…" he stuttered, "You look absolutely astonishing tonight."

"Don't you sweet talk me!" she blushed angrily.

"Please, ladies. Can we treat you to a drink?"

"They're free…" Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"Of course, but we can go get you a couple while you wait here."

"There'll be no waiting." Sango sighed.

"Sango…" Miroku came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her, dragging her away.

"S-Sango!" Kagome began to chase after her until someone grabbed her hand.

"Don't bother. He's going to try and get her to go out with him. If you try to chase, you'll get lost." the black haired boy said.

She blushed down at her hand in his and he quickly let go, "What do we do then?" she asked.

"Stand here and wait I guess."

"Sango's pretty mad at him. He was a real leech the other day, apparently."

"He _is_ a leech. I just met him today and I know this."

"You know, you look really familiar."

"I don't see why." he said looking off to the side.

"Like I've met you before, have we met before?" she asked, walking around to get a better look.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, backing away.

"You just look so familiar."

"Stop ogling me! It's weird!"

"You were gawking at me earlier! If anyone should be embarrassed it's me!"

"You're better looking than Sango and Miroku acted as if I was going to be hanging out with you for the whole evening so, I was taking you in." he huffed, looking away from her.

She blushed, "I… uhm… L-Look, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't stutter. It wasn't like I was picking you up."

"Don't be such a grouch." she waved her hand.

"I'll be however I wish to."

"Want to dance?" she blurted.

It was now his turn to blush, "I don't really know how…"

"Don't worry. It's not like I was picking up on you. I just want to have fun."

"Alright…" he said, tossing his bottle into the garbage.

A nice slow song came on and Kagome smiled warmly at him as he stood in front of her, "It's usually very casual I think. Just put your hands on my waist and I put my arms on your shoulders and we talk, carry on and have fun. Like friends do."

He nodded, "I guess."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." she smiled.

"Inuyasha Tetsusaiga." he nodded.

"Don't be so up tight. This is supposed to be fun, Inuyasha."

"I don't do well in crowds."

"I don't either unless someone's with me."

"This scene isn't really me. I don't know why I came." he said, a little astounded at his own openness.

"Yeah, I'm not the party type. I'm usually the one that stays home and studies. Or I read a book." she laughed.

"I'm the party type I guess, just not with a lot of people. Like my close friends." he said, taking a strange twist in their movements and twirling Kagome.

She laughed a bit, "What can I say? I'm lame."

"Everyone's different." he shrugged.

"I guess…" Kagome said as the song died down.

"Want a drink?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not a drinker, really."

"There's wine coolers. Just sip it all evening. No one will know."

She thought for a moment, "Yeah. I like wine coolers, I'll go—"

"Just stay here, you'll get lost."

"Hey, don't treat me like a baby. I'll be fine."

"Stay here." he leaned back towards her, glaring.

"Who do you think you are!"

"Inuyasha. And you are?"

"Kagome, but that's not—"

"Stay here, Kagome." he smiled and stalked off through the crowd.

"W-Wait!" she yelled, pushing through the crowd to catch up. She stopped in realization that she was in fact, lost in the crowd, "Oh… no… I-Inuyasha! Wait!"

"Hey, there." a strong muscular arm wrapped about her shoulders "My name's Koga."

She looked up at the leather-cloaked boy and she was suddenly reminded of a biker, "I… uh…"

"Back off, buddy! She's my girl." another hand shot out and pulled her away.

She collided with a strong chest and she looked up at the other boy. It was Inuyasha. She glared at him a moment, "What? I never—"

Inuyasha glared down at her, "I told you to stay over there. I knew you'd get lost here."

"She ain't your girl!" Koga snapped, "I saw her first."

"She _is_ my girlfriend." he glared back at Koga.

Kagome grabbed the concept that Inuyasha was saving her from this… random wolf demon. She was also thankful to him. _But isn't he going a little overboard?_

"Then kiss her."

The words echoed in Kagome's mind like a bad song and she blushed deeply, "W-Wait! When do I get say in this!" she yelled.

"Fine, I will!"

"Inu—" Kagome began her protest.

Inuyasha spun Kagome around and kissed her fully on the lips. He knew she might kill him, but he couldn't let the slimy wolf show him up. He had to do it. Maybe she'd understand? He pulled away quickly and glared at Koga, "She's _my_ girlfriend."

"That's bull. You barely even kissed her."

Kagome glared for a moment before pushing Inuyasha away and slapping him full force across the face, "You didn't even ask me!" she yelled and ran into the sea of people.

"Ow! Dammit, Kagome!" he bellowed, chasing after her.

Kagome slammed the doors of the frat house close harshly and folded her arms in the chill of the wind. _Stupid Inuyasha! I just met him! How could he be so crude! _She turned her head to the side and walked faster, it wasn't fair of Inuyasha to steal her first kiss. She let a stray tear roll down her cheek and she walked into the dormitory to turn in for the night.

Inuyasha stormed outside only to see no one. She must have made it into the dormitory. He didn't understand what she was so mad about. It was just a kiss. Girls were so weird.

Kagome unlocked her door and slipped inside, leaning back to catch her breath. She was appalled at Inuyasha's behavior and in her mind, he could just stay away from her. She slipped into her pajamas and buried herself under the covers. Her first day of college was not what she'd hoped for.


End file.
